


[Art] Hux and Chestburster

by Saniadon, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [16]
Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Quadrilogy (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Diptych, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniadon/pseuds/Saniadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Хакс с группой офицеров и штурмовиков отправился на встречу с послом маленькой нейтральной планеты, где началась биологическая катострофа. Из всего экипажа выжил только Хакс, который тоже был оплодотворен фейсхаггером, но успел добежать до операционного модуля. Мелкий ксеноморф признал мать.
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал низкого рейтинга [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145918
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал (от G до T) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	1. Поздравляем, вы скоро станете мамой

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/59/f2/KM4xsa3U_o.jpg)


	2. Кусачий засранец

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/63/7c/P3skOilC_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/aldonsanp?s=09).


End file.
